


Senseless

by Karla_Writes



Series: MakoHaru 30 Day NSFW Challenge [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Clothed Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, harumako, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla_Writes/pseuds/Karla_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After time apart, Haru is eager to find release with Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senseless

**Author's Note:**

> Two in one night. I feel pretty good, though this one is quite short.
> 
> 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge
> 
> 6\. Clothed getting off

Makoto gasped as Haru thrust his hips forward. 

“I missed you.” The words fell against his neck, hot lips brushing his sensitive skin.

“Me too.” Makoto said, angling his hips up, wanting more of the maddening friction Haru was creating. He arched his back when the raven’s hands found their way under his shirt, fingers kneading and pinching. He couldn’t believe he’d gone a week without this man’s body. 

One long, lonely week. 

“Every night I thought of you.” Haru groaned, grinding his hips harder against Makoto’s. Needing the other to know just how much he’d longed for him. Their clothed erections rubbed against each other in a deliciously, frustrating way. Later, they would make love slowly and completely, but now he just needed release. They both did. Haru wanted to swallow all of Makoto’s needy moans and have the man yell his name in ecstasy. He shivered as the brunette’s hands groped his backside, forcing his hips to quicken their pace. His back arched in pleasure as a light sheen of sweat covered his body. 

“I-I won’t last.” Makoto stuttered, eyes unfocused and lust-ridden. Haru nodded, wordlessly saying he wouldn’t either. He leaned up and captured Makoto’s lips in a messy kiss, tongues and teeth clashing eagerly. It only took a few more frantic thrusts before their bodies tensed with their oncoming orgasm. Their ragged breaths mingled as they shook with the intensity of their climax. Haru collapsed on top of Makoto, out of breath and sated. 

“The others wanted to see you too.” Makoto murmured after a while, fingers lazily playing with Haru’s hair. Haru shifted, lifting his head to meet Makoto’s eyes.

“They can wait.” And with that, he leaned down and kissed the brunette senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment, if you'd be so kind.


End file.
